


Rhinestone Eyes

by ApatheticSquirrel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Content, Cell has a weird dick, F/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, TFS references and 80s music, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, follows the Cell arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticSquirrel/pseuds/ApatheticSquirrel
Summary: You are an Entomologist (Insect Scientist) that comes across Imperfect Cell. Overcome with fascination, you devote yourself to observing and recording everything you can about him. Even willing to let innocent people die to further your quest for knowledge.Cell just liked the attention and talking about himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching Dragonball Super and playing Xenorverse and I got reminded of how much I love Cell. I haven't written fanfiction in years but I'm glad its still fun :) Hope you enjoy and the sexual content ain't starting until chapter 4. Chapter titles will be 80s songs because they inspired me while I wrote this. Feedback is appreciated!

There were many things going through Cell’s foggy mind as he rose from his old shell after his four year slumber. His body felt stiff, the sunlight feeling especially harsh on his eyes as he attempted to survey his surroundings. His vision was blurry as he stretched and took notice of the two humans watching him. One seemed especially fearful, clearly trembling and reeking of panic. The second was much more composed; at least he didn’t smell any fear on them. The longer he eyed them the more his tail twitched and the more he realized just how _hungry_ he was.

Without a second thought, Cell lunged forward, stabbing the tip of his tail into the frightened human’s neck. Greedily he drank from the male, feeling the satisfaction of nutrients entering his body after so long. A small smirk came to his face as he felt his senses clearing up after the meal. With nothing left but clothing of his first victim, Cell turned his attention to the second human that was still standing in the same spot as before.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit confused you haven’t started running yet.” Cell mused as he took a step closer to the female. She watched him through wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. Though the expression she held didn’t express terror. Cell narrowed his eyes as he took another step forward; sensing no sign of ki or any type of power-level he grew curious as to what was going through her mind.

“S-so you can speak! Wow, I’m sorry for staring… are you an alien?” She blurted out and caught him off guard. If he had eyebrows, one would be raised. Why wasn’t she screaming? Or crying for mercy? He literally just drank a human being in front of her. Deciding to humor her, Cell crossed his arms and looked down at her.

“Technically, no. I’m from Earth. It’s complicated.” Cell answered quickly before deciding to fire a question of his own. “Any reason you’re not terrified right now?”

“What good would it do me? You’re clearly the superior specimen here. I just want to know more about you before you kill me. You’re just absolutely fascinating!” She explained as Cell felt his curiosity grow. So she’s fascinated by a superior specimen, hm? He couldn’t really blame her; he was magnificent and would soon be perfect. His tail twitched as he contemplated eating her and leaving the forest for more people to absorb…

Or humoring her just a little more.

“I can take you to my camp. You can feed on my colleagues. I’m sure my intern wasn’t enough for you.” She exclaimed as she gave a small smile to him while eyeing his tail. Cell looked her over; no weapon on her, clothes that show she has been hiking out here in the woods. Though she seemed defenseless there was a chance that the camp was armed. Not that mere humans could stop him. “That’s pretty cold of you to sell out your own people.” He said, watching her response. He could honestly just eat her and be done with it. But he’d be lying if he said she wasn’t amusing.

“I’m an entomologist. Insects are my passion and if those people dying allows me to observe you more then it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. Now please, may I observe you?” The female asked as she gave a slight bow to him, hoping it would persuade him to accept her request. “I won’t interfere in what you do. I will ask you questions but I won’t attempt to stop you. Not like I really could.” She finished with a light chuckle. After a brief moment of silence, Cell released a raspy laugh.

“I’ll keep you around until you get annoying. Now I’m starving, so take me to that camp of yours.” Cell answered as he felt a slight bit of pride at how the female lit up at his words. She would entertain him while he absorbed people and searched for his siblings.

“Yes, thank you! It’s this way.” She said as she quickly grabbed the intern’s clothes and tossed them into a nearby bush. “Ah, also my name is (Y/N). Do you have a name?” You asked as you began leading the way as he followed behind you.

“My name is Cell. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 


	2. Take On Me

"You know I just realized you're a mouth breather." You mumbled as you wrote your observations on Cell in your journal. The aforementioned creature paid you little mind as he absorbed the last of your colleagues that had gone out on the excursion with you. You cared little for them, taking more interest in how efficient Cell's tail was at absorbing everything and leaving just clothes and items behind. He was just so utterly _fascinating_!

When you had walked him to your campsite, he allowed you to ask him several questions. He seemed to very much enjoy talking about himself; which made things easier for you. What you had learned drew you more to him. The perfect warrior. A creation possessing the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth. Yet, as you watched him stand tall and stretch his arms and wings, there was something nagging you. Cell had said he "wasn't truly perfect yet". When you had pushed for more of an explanation the two of you had already come upon your camp. He hushed you and eagerly pounced on your unsuspecting team.

"Cell, how are you not already perfect? You are easily able to overpower humans. Plus you have the genes and traits of the strongest warriors. What's missing?" You asked from your seat on a foldable chair. You tapped your pen expectantly as the green creature turned and gave you his full attention. Your eyes met his and you took note that the irises expanded and thinned; perhaps they were in tune to his thoughts or emotions? Cell pulled you from your thinking as he released a raspy, "awww".

"Aw?"

"Aw, you think I'm already perfect. You're almost cute." Cell said as he tilted his head in a rather endearing way. Taking a breath Cell looked up towards the bright sky, his tail moving back and forth as he thought of his goal. "This is my Imperfect form. I have siblings you see, two androids made by the same doctor that made me. I need to absorb them to gain true perfection. As I am right now, I need more power to take them." His wings twitched and you felt a pressure from him. Seems he wasn't too happy about admitting he needed more power.

"Are the androids like you?" You inquired, writing swiftly in your journal. The pressure remained as Cell answered, "No. 17 and 18 were once human. At first glance you wouldn't even think they were cyborgs." Mildly disappointed they weren't fine specimens like Cell, you didn't add that to you journal.

"Well then, if you need to feed the nearest populated area is Gingertown. I can take you there." You chimed, curious as to how powerful he could become. It may have been cruel to throw an entire city to this monster just for the sake of science and your morbid curiosity, but in all honesty you were always a selfish person. And besides, what choice did you have? He'd most likely absorb you too if you tried to leave at this point. Really it was the best option for you to continue recording what you could about him. You were an entomologist with a doctorate in biological engineering and evolutionary biology; he was everything you dreamed of studying and even one day creating! You watched Cell as he laughed and smirked at you.

"You are one savage woman, you know that?" You chuckled at his comment as you stood and tucked your journal into your backpack. Walking towards the small camper your team had been using, you turned it back into its capsule and dropped it into its case. "The monster that eats people doesn't get to judge." You retorted, walking over towards the car.

"Don't be jealous, I'll get to you eventually." Cell countered, his eyes narrowing slightly as his long tongue licked at the corner of his mouth. From his expression and lax body posture, you felt his joke was more of a lewd threat but you decided against commenting on it.

" _Anywho_ , Let's go ahead and go to Gingertown. It's just noon so if we go now we should get there with some- why are you picking me up?!"You yelped as you were scooped into his long arms.

Cell held you bridal style, and you swore you felt him chuckle at your reaction. "Close your mouth unless you want bugs in it." Hearing his words you quickly shut your mouth and grabbed at his shoulders as his wings spread. Immediately, Cell jumped straight up; air rushed past you as you felt bugs and little debris hit you as he flew above the trees.

"Direction?"

"N-North... just over the hills." You replied nervously, gazing down at the ground. Cell adjusted you in his arms and began to fly in that direction. Your hair flailed in the wind, but it didn't seem to bother him. Clinging tightly to his smooth shoulders, your fingertips and nails didn't make any indents or scratches. You made a mental note to write down how he feels. He was also quite warm.

While you were rubbing your fingers along his shoulder, attempting to scratch him, he found the light sensation you were creating rather pleasant. With the wind blowing your hair around and you so close to him, he couldn't help but enjoy the sweet scent of honey coming from you. Perhaps your shampoo? Nevertheless, you were an amusing human. He was curious to see how long you'd last before he'd decide to eat you.

_...You were an attractive female..._

Carrying you bridal style allowed for some nice physical contact Cell wasn't accustomed too. A smirk fell to his face as he thought of the **other** ways he could _eat_ you.

"I don't like that face you're making." You mumbled as you felt a rumble from his chest, hearing almost a rattle-like sound. As soon as you made your comment it stopped. Before you could question his behavior, Gingertown was in view. Cell sped up as he flew to the edge of town and landed behind a simple deli.

"Alright honeybee, you stay back while I play a game of eat the town." Cell mused as he set you down. You kept your hands on his chest for balance as your legs were rather gummy from being carried.

"Wait, what if I lose you in town?... _Honeybee_?" You asked quickly, standing on your own now. Cell looked down at you, his slitted irises widening and thinning before he spoke. "Trust me, I'll find you." And with that he busted through the back wall of the deli. You stepped back, hearing screams from inside before the sickening sound of him drinking this victim was heard. You had already watched closely to him feeding like this when he had done it to your fellow scientists. Deciding to let him hunt, you walked through the hole and saw your monster was already gone. The clothes of the employee on the floor.

Moving to the front of the store you saw his shadow inside a convenience store across the street. He was being stealthier now; sneaking up on his prey before dispatching them swiftly before moving to the next. You pulled out your journal and clicked your pen. Walking to a nearby café, you sat at one of the outside tables and began writing your observations of Cell along with some of your thoughts on him.

The café you were sitting in wasn't too full. There were three people inside, completely unaware that they were sheep and you had brought a wolf to them. Over the speakers of the café you could hear an old song play.

**_"Today is another day to find you, shying away"_ **

"It’s a shame they don't play newer music. Kinda kills the vibe of this place." Surprised someone had approached you, you turn around in your seat to see a young man sitting alone at the table to the right of yours. He must have just walked up; the seats were all empty when you had sat down. You eyed the stranger warily, unsure of what to really say. You don't want to waste time with a potential victim of Cell.

Turning back to your journal, you shrugged your shoulders before answering dryly, "I rather enjoy 80's music. There's a genuine life to it." You heard the sound of a chair scooting and realized the stranger had moved closer to you. Why? The man was a brunette with short hair and green eyes; average build, nothing interesting about him. Besides, you weren't really comfortable around strangers anyways.

"I didn't say this song was bad, it just doesn't suit this place. But I totally agree with you." You looked at him as he spoke and he flashed you a smile. You did not return it. Instead you looked past him and saw a familiar shadow inside that café. That shadow had its back to you as you could see it feeding on someone on the counter. Glancing back to the stranger, you sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before he was next.

_And maybe me too..._

You hoped you wouldn't meet your end so soon after meeting Cell. You genuinely shared his goal of him reaching perfection. You wanted to see how much more he could transform. He was so fascinating with a rather interesting personality. Realizing you forgot to describe his personality, you turned back to you journal and began writing down your thoughts. A small smile came to your lips as you finished your note and began doodling a small Cell at the bottom of the page. His eyes were very expressive.

Feeling a nudge on your shoulder you frowned and turned to look at the brunette that touched you. He held a face that seemed a little offended. "Hey no need to be rude and ignore me, I'm just trying to be friendly." Before you could reply to his whine, you looked past him to see that Cell's shadow no longer had its back to you. You could feel his gaze, your heart quickened feeling that pressure and a sense of danger. Is this how a gazelle felt when it knew there was a predator in the tall grass?

It thrilled you.

In the blink of an eye, Cell's tail was stabbed into the man's jugular. Seeing the man's mouth open to scream, you quickly covered it with your hand while Cell absorbed him. You let go and went back to your journal. You made a quick note of Cell's speed before feeling a hand ruffle your hair. Acknowledging his presence you glanced at him. "Took you long enough." You commented with a mild smirk.

"I like this song too. Haven't heard it before." He stated in his raspy voice as he started to walk towards the next building. Propping your feet on the table in front of you, an idea came to mind. "I'll play music like this for you on the way to the next town!" You exclaimed to him. He didn't say anything back but his tail flicked left and right, almost like an answer.

With a lopsided smile, you turned to a blank page in your journal and wrote down song ideas to share with him.

**_"You're shying away. I'll be coming for you anyway"_ **

 


	3. I Ran

It had been about an hour or two since Cell had started murdering the people of Gingertown. Walking around the quiet town, you found him inside a restaurant. You could hear his raspy laugh as he grabbed the people panicking inside, killing them one by one. You stepped through the door to check on him since you had finished your note taking and wanted to watch him some more.

Inside the establishment you saw the numerous piles of clothes strewn about before your eyes landed on him. His green exoskeleton was still clean; you found it interesting that his method of killing was so quick and efficient that it really didn't make a mess. He didn't acknowledge your presence but you didn't expect him to. You looked at the victim he held in his right hand and had her by the throat. She was a teenager; a cute thing with wet eyes from her tears. She looked past Cell and opened her mouth in a quiet scream. Her eyes were begging for help, mercy from the monster that held her. Cell laughed again and moved his tail tip in front of her face, enjoying how she desperately thrashed. "P-Please...help...." She weakly croaked to you as Cell tightened his grip on her throat. Though his back was to you, you felt that he was smirking as you turned from the girl.

An untouched strawberry smoothie was on nearby table. You heard the girl scream as you picked up the drink and stuck a straw into it. Cell pierced her back with his tail and began to absorb her as he had already done to so many people. He glanced back at you and watched as you began drinking the smoothie. He stared at your neck, seeing it move with each gulp, then moved to your lips before meeting your eyes. Only to find that you were staring at him intently as well. Without realizing it, he began drinking the girl in rhythm to your sips of smoothie. There was a strange feeling in your chest as you dared not break eye contact with him. Your heart began to thump loudly while you heard him hum quietly.

You broke eye contact first. Unable to take the pressure of his intense, dare you say _hungry_ , gaze. You stopped drinking and set the glass back down as you noticed he was still staring at you. "I was thirsty... I don’t know I wanted to be involved haha..." You laughed awkwardly and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "I could bring a silly straw for you next time. I might share." His coarse voice teased as he finished the girl and walked towards and older man cowering under a table; the man seemed to be the last person to eat in the restaurant. You released a quiet "tch" and walked towards a jukebox near the window. Scrolling through the song list, one caught your eye and you dropped a zeni into the machine. The music started and you smiled, turning around and curious if Cell would like this song.

**_"I heard you on the wireless back in 52  
lying awake intent with tuning in on you  
if I was young it didn't stop you coming through"_ **

Cell's head bobbed a little as his tail wrapped around the man and pulled him up from under the table. The stranger pleaded for his life, claiming he had a family to go back to. Cell flicked his tail tip to the beat of the song and you couldn't help but find it endearing. Did you care for human life? No, but you did like catchy music and you knew if Cell enjoyed your company he wouldn't kill you soon. "Don't worry pops, I'll get your family too. Heh" Cell said as he began to feed on the begging stranger. "So what's this song called? It makes me feel nostalgic." Cell asked as he finished the man and started heading towards you.

"Video Killed the Radio Star. It's one of my favorites and it gives everyone the feeling of nostalgia. Since you're almost done with this last part of town we should move to Nicky Town next. While you finish off the remaining people here, I'm gonna grab some supplies for myself." You said as you smiled at him and headed towards the door. Or you would have if his tail hadn't grabbed your left leg and jerked you to the ground and dragged you to him.

Cell placed a foot on your stomach and kneeled next to you. His eyes were thin slits, unreadable. The tip of his tail menacingly close to your cheek as you observed him. "Getting real comfortable around me is pretty stupid you know." Cell mused in his raspy voice as he leaned his head closer to yours. "You're so eager to let me kill, am _I_ the monster here or _you_?" His question seemed genuine as he appeared to be waiting for you to answer.

"Well I've been comfortable around you since I saw you, that hasn't changed. Humans make me uncomfortable so if I don't have to I won't go near people. And I'm sure we're both monsters in our own way. The short reason I want to help you is I want to see what you can become. You said you would become perfect. Well I want to see that. Also your foot is really crushing me so please get off." You wheezed at the end of your sentence. There were several seconds of silence that felt like hours as you both stared at each other, the song still playing in the background coming close to an end. At last he hummed and stood up, removing his foot from you. He didn't help you but you didn't expect him to. Climbing to your feet, you saw him leaving out the door. Your heart started to calm as the music stopped and you decided to go outside too.

Cell was already gone so you decided to look for a several things you felt would help you in observing him. Was it wrong to steal the money from the many wallets left over from Cell's victims? Definitely. Did that stop you? Definitely not. Further down the street you saw a basic outdoor sport shop. You knew you would need binoculars at some point and you were sure you could find some there. You entered the shop, finding it empty and littered with piles of clothes. Cell definitely worked fast. Grabbing the best quality binoculars, you also took a firestarter and map of the area. You tucked the items into your bag before contemplating on something.

_Do I need a weapon?_

You shook your head, realizing how useless the idea was. What would it protect you from? You were with the most dangerous thing on the planet! You were certain a bullet would be nothing to him. Smiling dryly you grabbed a flashlight instead and dropped it into your bag. How many would he need to consume to be powerful enough to take on the androids he's hunting? Would he transform gradually to perfection or would it take time? What if he turns into a chrysalis? The questions danced through your mind as you grinned at the endless potential this monster had.

Taking a seat on the floor of the empty store, you pulled out your journal and flipped through some of the pages. Along with your paragraphs of notes and thoughts on Cell, you also had many sketches of him. Your favorite thing to draw were his eyes. He lacked eyebrows and lips, thus the only way you really read expressions from him were those fascinating eyes.

You clicked your pen as you were about to start another sketch of him, "perhaps a bust drawing of him?" You thought aloud. Before your pen touched paper you stopped, frozen as the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Pressure. So much overwhelming pressure. Every instinct in you said run, but you were confused. This didn't feel like Cell's pressure. This wasn't Cell.

You stood and threw your journal into your bag, running out of the store. Do you run in the direction Cell went? No, that seemed to be where it was coming from. But what was happening? Was Cell alright?

_Run!_

Your eyes widened as you couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. You bolted in the opposite direction Cell had gone, literally running for the hills. If you could get to higher ground, you could use your binoculars to see what was going on. You could hear the sound of intense shouting from far behind you.

And suddenly you were engulfed in that overwhelming pressure. You were thrown forward, a bright yellow light burning your eyes. Hitting the ground with a pained cry you coughed and tried to open your eyes. Debris was all around you and you were now covered in dirt. Your ears rang as you meekly tried to stand up. Thankfully your adrenaline began to kick in, it numbed the pain and cleared your senses. With new vigor you ran, still feeling that energy around you.

Making it to a spot on the hilltop, you pulled out your binoculars and searched desperately for Cell.

You found him facing off against a tall green man you couldn't identify.

 


	4. Video Killed the Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half is Reader's view of the Cell vs Piccolo fight. If you wanna skip that go ahead, Cell shenanigans at the end.

    Looking through the binoculars, you watched as Cell stood across from the stranger. The City street was destroyed, a wasteland compared to what it was before. Your view of them wasn't perfect but you were able to make out an idea of what was happening down there. It seemed the stranger in the cape was there to stop Cell. The two of them were talking, though you had no idea what words were being exchanged. The tension was clear even from your distance. After several more words, the caped fellow went into a stance and began to yell. 

 

  It appeared he was charging energy, light was going to the palm of his open hand. As more light was accumulated, you saw Cell take a defensive stance. He raised his arms in a guard position and readied his body for the attack. After a few more seconds, a great burst of light shot from the hero's hand. You recoiled for a moment as your eyes stung before quickly looking back at the scene, but not through the binoculars. No, you were able to see the effects of the attack from your place on the outskirts of town. The light of the explosion engulfed Cell and destroyed even more of the town.  

 

  After what seemed like an eternity the attack stopped. You inhaled a shallow breath as you gazed at the ruins of the once modest town. You felt a cold stone in your gut as you saw no sign of Cell. Lifting the device to your eyes, you looked back to the man in white. You noticed him leap forth and fly towards a large pile of rubble. The rubble was blown up and you realized Cell was sitting up from under it. Your joy at seeing him survive was cut short as the stranger lunged forward and began to attack Cell.  

 

  Cell dodged at first but the man was able to fly behind him and deliver a fierce spin kick, throwing Cell forward. Cell tried to gain some distance but the green man was fast; he appeared in front of Cell and kicked him again. Cell was thrown into the air and you desperately followed him as best you could. Just as Cell was about  to land into another attack from the stranger, he stopped midair. Hovering in place for a moment, he flew back into the sky and looked down on the man in white. Cell's back was to you so you couldn't see what he was doing, but you did see the powerful beam of power that came from him. To your surprise the hero was able to deflect the beam so it burst a building in the distance. Your heart raced at seeing these displays of power and you wondered if Cell would make it out of this. 

 

  You blinked, trying to calm your senses, and when you looked back at Cell you saw that he was engaged in close combat with the stranger. They seemed an even match until Cell was punched and then struck hard enough to be thrown to the ground. His opponent landed across from him and they appeared to be talking.  

 

  "What the fuck are they talking about? Weren't they trying to kill each other?" You mumbled to yourself as they continued to speak. Adjusting your position, you looked through the binoculars and saw Cell take a different stance. He seemed to be charging energy and you could tell that his opponent was tensing up at that stance. After another moment, a great blue burst of energy shot out and appeared to hit the hero. A great cloud of smoke surrounded the area and you waited with bated breath to see what was going on after that move. 

 

  Sweat began to drip from your brow as you anxiously watched the sky. Your journey with Cell just began, was this karma? He couldn't be defeated like this, he was supposed to become the perfect lifeform! He seemed to know who the stranger was though; if he survives this you were going to ask about that man. _When_ , you corrected yourself. You had to believe in that monster. Cell was the only thing you've ever felt so strongly about. Helping him achieve perfection had become your ambition. 

 

  Finally the cloud started to clear and you hurriedly brought your tool up to find Cell. To your surprise, you found him with his enemy in his arms. There was a struggle but it looked like Cell had his tail stabbed into the man's arm. Excellent! If Cell absorbs him then that would be a great boost in power! You frowned though as the man headbutt Cell and broke free of his hold. He landed and Cell joined him on the ground, the two began to talk again much to your annoyance.  

 

  "The enemy is injured! Why isn't Cell-" your confused comment was stopped when the stranger ripped his dead arm off and regenerated a new limb. This seemed to surprise Cell as well while you wondered if you should be following that man instead of your monster. Immediately after the arm came back, you gasped seeing two new humans land next to the green man. Reinforcements, what would Cell do now? 

 

  Well he flew into the sky and potentially blinded you for life. 

 

  "AH! SHIT FUCK!" You cried out as you fell to your knees and held your eyes in your hands. You kept them closed for a minute before slowly trying to open them. Your vision was blurry as you saw spheres of light and color for a moment before clearing up. Breathing heavily you cursed Cell again and nervously held your binoculars up to see what happened. It looked like his escape worked as the three men were standing there cradling their eyes as well. With a scowl you stood from the grass and dug out a capsule car. You needed to get out of here before they searched and found you.  

 

  Throwing the capsule out and hopping into the vehicle, you decided to take the back roads and head for the nearest populated area; Nicky Town. 

 

  After speeding for about 20 minutes you entered the town. You stopped first at a clothing store to grab new clothes to replace your torn, dirty ones. Once you were satisfied you found a small hotel and requested a room; you desperately wanted a shower to get the dust and debris off of yourself. Entering the small room, you noticed a radio on the counter of the sink. You turned it on as you undressed and prepared to get into the water. The warm water eased your nerves, letting you think of your situation with a clearer head.  

 

  Well you lost Cell, he could have gone anywhere. Perhaps it was for the best though? How much longer would he allow you to live? Especially after that fight, he definitely needed more power and you would just be another meal to him. With what notes you've documented they at least give you an idea of where to steer your studies if you wanted to create your own monster. Did you want that though? How could you stand tall if you piggybacked off of someone else's creation? Besides, you haven't seen Cell's true power; and that had become your true goal. Shampooing your hair, you pondered what you should do. Even _if_  you were able to find Cell, there's no reason he'd care you found him; so he'd eat you. Maybe the best course of action was to follow the news and accept that you're alive. After all, there's _no_  way Cell would let you live if you found him- 

 

  "Oh! Looks like we got our first call in of the segment. Hello caller, what can TJ-""And the WOMBAT!""-Do for you?"  

 

  "Hello there," No fucking way. It was just a coincidence that the caller sounded like Cell. Your poked your head out the curtain to listen closer. 

 

  "Could you play 'Video Killed the Radio Star'?" Your heart beat loudly, you could hear it in your ears. There's coincidence and then there's suspicious. You continued to listen, waiting to hear if there was a chance it wasn't him.  

 

  "Usually we only play the top twenty..." TJ said before his co-host interrupted, "but today, we'll make an exception for you, killer!" 

 

  "D'aw shucks, thanks fellas! I'll be right in." The voice you couldn't deny was Cell's replied before hanging up. The hosts seemed confused as the song you were familiar with began to play and then you heard the sounds of screams and the panic of the hosts. Yes, that was definitely Cell who had called in that song. Now behind the music you could hear the sounds of Cell murdering them until it was quiet and only the song played.  

 

  Rinsing out your hair quickly you rushed to get out of the shower. Why? Why would he go the extra length to do that? He couldn't have known you were in town, he just had a sick sense of humor. You tried to rationalize the situation but your heart was still pounding. You genuinely couldn't tell if you were frightened or excited. Pulling a bathrobe on, you headed to the window of your hotel room; peeking between the blinds you saw the street outside was quiet. 

 

  Squinting your eyes, you wondered if that was a pile of clothes on the sidewalk until your door was thrown open. You yelped as you fell back against the wall as Cell stood in the doorway looking rather pleased with himself. He glanced at the radio that was now playing a different retro song and chuckled as he looked back at you. "I set up a best hits track before I left. I think it sets the mood nicely. Aw and you even cleaned yourself up for me." His raspy voice mused as he took a step closer to you. This was it, he was going to kill you. 

 

  "I-I'm glad you made it out okay..." You said quietly as you could do nothing but watch him stand over you. He smirked as his tail twitched. "Now I told you I'd get to you eventually..." His voice held a darker undertone and you felt his tail wrap around your neck, lifting you from the floor. This was it, you knew not to fight. He was stronger than you in every way. At least with your death, he'd be closer to his perfection... 

 

 Your thoughts of death were stopped when you heard his coarse laughter as you were tossed onto the bed. Your wet hair stuck to your face and neck as you sat up with a puzzled expression. "Aren't you just going to eat me?" He laughed harder at your question as he spread your bare legs with his rough hands and nestled his head between them. Cell's eyes were intense as he stared at you with what you could only call, _starved_. You felt your heart in your throat as you realized his intentions. 

 

  "I already ate all of Nicky Town, but I was saving the best for last. You didn't think I missed you showing up here did you? Now since you've been my number one fan, I think you deserve a treat..." Cell muttered as he dipped closer to your slit, his hands holding your thighs open. You tensed, panicking at the feeling of his hot breath against you. "Cell wait, I'm just a scientist! I just wanted to study you. Please this is a mistake!" You exclaimed while keeping your body still. He was stronger than you, you had to talk him out of this.  

 

  His cat-like eyes considered you for a moment before looking back down to your exposed entrance. "C'mon pidgeon, its summer. Let's learn about the birds and the bees." He replied before bringing his lipless mouth to your opening and giving you a long, slow lick. You inhaled quickly, trying to move your hips from his grip. A soft rumble could be heard from his chest as he continued to lick teasingly at you before letting his tongue slip past you. "C-Cell-Ah!" Your protest was cut off when he twirled his tongue around your clit, startling you.  

 

  His clawed fingers dug into the skin of your thighs but you could barely notice it. Your attention was drawn to what his tongue was doing as it entered you and lapped up your juices as you got more aroused. You couldn't help yourself as you watched a monster that could easily end your life on a whim, eat you out so sensually. Cell may not have had lips, but he wasn't shy about using his tongue to explore you. He would start with teasing your clit with the tip of his hot tongue before thrusting it into you, eagerly going deeper into you when you would gasp or moan. Your mind grew misty as you decided this situation was fine. It was better than death.  

 

  Your hands that were grasping tightly to the sheets of the bed went to his head. Cell gave a breathy laugh against you, diving his tongue back into your folds. His hands moved from your thighs to your bottom as he lifted you easily from the bed and more into his mouth. Angling you as he wanted, he freely explored you, drinking up all your body gave him. At the new position, you released his head and fell back onto the bed. Arching your back as he still held your ass, your moans grew louder, thighs clenching at the pleasure building from his attention. The sound from his chest grew louder too, almost like a rattle, as he moved his tongue harder inside you; encouraged by your sounds.  

 

  Your eyes were shut but you couldn't close your mouth. Taking shallow breaths, you gasped his name as you felt that coil inside you tighten. You bucked your hips as his tongue touched an extremely sensitive spot. Cell noticed and continued to bring his tongue against that spot, his mouth already full of your fluids but just wanting _more_.  

 

  "C-Cell no... I can’t take anymore!" You cried out as he hummed against you, the vibration in combination to his tongue in you sending you over the edge. You came hard on his tongue and as he pulled away you could see your juices on his mouth. Letting go of your bottom, Cell stood up and gave a lipless grin at the sight of your panting form.  

 

  "That's some quality honey. Now get ready, what's the next town we're hitting?"


	5. Hungry Like the Wolf

After your strange moment with Cell, he had allowed you time to clean up and get dressed. Though he did mumble something about it being "just a preview". Deciding to not question what he meant by that, you quickly threw on clothes and grabbed your travel bags. Ready to go, you walked out of your hotel room and found Cell leaning impatiently against your car. He narrowed his eyes as he watched you walk up to him. 

"Don't glare at me, I wasn't prepared for what you did." You muttered as you pulled out your map of the land. Your comment drew a chuckle out him as he glanced over the map. "Fights get my blood going, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, you looked like you enjoyed yourself. So where's my next stop?" Cell said as his tail slowly slid against the back of your legs. You blushed, nervously looking away from his predatory gaze. Clearing your throat to compose yourself, you stepped away from his tail and answered quickly. "Well there are several small villages out near this river! S-so we can head there..." You pointed at the villages on the map to emphasize what you were saying. Cell hummed in thought before spreading his wings out. 

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Before my pit stop I saw some people running towards the airport. It's probably been long enough now that the survivors are all holed up there." He mused, looking to the sky about to take off until you grabbed his hand. "W-wait! How will we meet up again?" You asked anxiously, your heart racing that he'd be annoyed by your question. Although it seemed like the opposite; he removed his hand from your grip and ruffled your hair. "I'm well acquainted with your scent now." With a coarse hum, he flew off. Your face felt hot as your heart beat against your ribs. Why was this monster so good at seducing you?! 

Taking a deep breath, you composed yourself. _It wasn't a crush. This was for science!_ You cried in your head as you threw your bags into your car. Climbing into the driver's seat, you turned on the car and pressed your forehead against the steering wheel. You felt like a pervert for being so attracted to a literal monster. You had found humans mildly attractive at times, but you honestly despised people so much you never acted on it. But with Cell, you felt such a chemical reaction with him. Against your better judgment you were physically attracted to him; made worse by watching his displays of power. "And god he's such a flirt!" You whined as you started to drive off towards the main road. Most of the people that flirted with you were so generic, wearing their intentions on their sleeves. Cell on the other hand was dangerous, as cliché as it was. The danger was what made his attention mean so much to your fleeting heart. You couldn't tell when he'd grow bored of your company; that thrill was a new feeling to you and you _enjoyed_ it in the worst of ways. 

The lewd turn your thoughts were taking made your embarrassment even worse. Noticing the car was silent, you turned on your stereo hoping some music would clear your thoughts. "I just want to see him perfect, I just want to see him perfect!" You chanted as the CD loaded the first song. Hearing the music start you couldn't help but scoff at the irony of "Hungry like the Wolf" playing. 

After driving for almost an hour, you came to a rough road you could use to get to the outskirts of the nearest village. Noticing how close you were to Chazke Village, you climbed out of your car and grabbed your two backpacks; one with your spare clothes and food while the other had your tools. Putting the car back into its capsule, you started walking further away from the village until you were satisfied with the distance. You felt more comfortable knowing strangers were less likely to stumble on your campsite. 

Opening up your bag with tools, you took out the capsule that held the small camper your science team had taken. The camper was by no means for shelter, it was a portable lab. Thankfully there were sleeping bags stored inside it though. Tossing the capsule, you were pleased to see the camper and threw your bags into it. Looking around, you decided the first key of business was to set up a campfire. With the sky already taking on an orange glow, you knew it'd be dark soon. Spending your remaining bit of daylight constructing a simple campfire and placing rocks around it, you wiped the sweat from brow with pride. Taking your firestarter you sparked up the tinder by the wood you gathered. After several sparks, the tinder caught and you had a nice fire going. Smiling as the sun set and the sky turned a dark blue, your thoughts drifted back to Cell. 

Should you write about your sexual encounter with him? 

"That's stupid..." You muttered as you dismissed the idea, instead choosing to think about what to eat. Sighing as you stood, you walked towards the camper and decided to go ahead and set up your sleeping bag before eating. As you placed the roll on the ground, you wondered if you should set one out for Cell. Did he sleep? Did he need too? Contemplating what you should do, you were startled by the sound of a twig snapping from behind your camper. Expecting it to be Cell, you smiled lightly and walked towards the sound before halting at what it was. 

Staring at you with unblinking eyes was an extremely large snake, larger than you, that did not seem friendly. You immediately took a step back towards the light of your campfire. The reptile slithered slowly closer to you, its forked tongue flicking out to taste the air. You clenched your teeth as you wished you had grabbed that gun. With no other option you grabbed a branch from your fire and held it in front of you as your only line of defense. The snake paid it no mind as it drew nearer, your body tensed as the fire gave its face a haunting glow. Waving your pathetic weapon and yelling at it in hopes of scaring it away seemed fruitless. It now coiled into a striking position and you developed a cold sweat. Of the things to kill you, snake was not what crossed your mind. " _Cell would be so disappointed in me..._ " you murmured, preparing to flee from the snake. 

Just as you were about to take off, the snake went to strike at you. Screaming you jumped back and swung your branch like a bat, smacking the snake on its snout. The branch broke to your chagrin and the snake seemed angrier after your attack. Wasting no more time, you turned and started to run away from it. You could hear it hissing as it slithered after you but you dared not look back. Panting while desperately trying to avoid obstacles in the dark, you cried out when your foot snagged on a tree root and your fell to the forest floor. You hit the ground hard, your body aching as you grimaced at the sight of the snake coming upon you. 

Its jaws were open wide and it was about to lunge at you until a blast of energy blew its head off. You couldn't stop the grin of relief as the animal's corpse lay in front of you. Recognizing the color of the energy, you turned and saw a very proud looking Cell standing behind you. "I already called dibs on you." You had never been so happy to hear that rough voice of his. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and lifted you from the ground. Though your foot hurt you were able to stand and walk. "You have the best timing y'know?" You said as you led the way back to your camp, Cell walked beside you the way there. 

The stroll back was in comfortable silence, your fire was still going and Cell seemed amused you had two sleeping bags pulled out. He glanced at the fire and then to you, something unreadable in his gaze but it sent shivers down your spine. "S-so did you get the rest of the people from the airport?" You asked as you unrolled your sleeping bag. "Almost. The pests showed up and saved the last two. But I was able to hit up one of the villages on the ridge. I'll attack another in the morning." Cell answered with a frown on his lipless mouth. Hearing the mention of pests, you asked your next question nervously. "Do you know those people? Who are they?" 

To your relief, Cell didn't seem annoyed at your question. "What do you want to know about first? Time travel or the fact I'm made of their genes?"


	6. Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Got a long update here and this whole chapter is sex with Imperfect Cell. I'm shameless, but I want a monster boyfriend QwQ

You were thankful Cell had been kind enough to give you a more detailed explanation of his origins. You had hastily scribbled in your journal as he explained to you that he was actually from the future. Along with this information he also described the Z Fighters to you, giving you their names and appearances. You filled several pages with what he told you, each warrior being amazing in their own right and now you had names to go with the faces of the men he'd be fighting. Cell even described the androids he was going to hunt (after eating more towns) to you. He emphasized that if you should find any information on their whereabouts you must tell him immediately. Not looking up from your journal, you smiled and nodded without hesitation.  
  
"No problem, at the rate you're going you'll be ready to take them on after these villages and maybe one more town. I can already feel the different energy pressure, or ki as you call it, radiating off of you. I might be weak, but I can definitely feel how much stronger you are now!" You mused, looking up from your notes to find he was no longer across from you by the campfire. You sighed in mild annoyance as you shut your journal and stood from your sleeping bag. You knew he was still around you, the feeling of dangerous eyes following you made your heart rate increase. The orange glow from your campfire illuminated very little of your camp beyond the sleeping bags, instead it made the shadows deepen around the trees. There was silence around you, the creatures of the night leaving as soon as Cell arrived. A cool breeze brushed against your neck and you felt a chill travel down your spine. He was teasing you like the jerk he is.  
  
Part of you wanted to mock him and curl into your sleeping bag, but you knew Cell was a fickle thing. If you didn't play the game how he wanted, you risked being killed. Releasing another sigh you turned and glanced at the camper behind you. The moonlight gave a soft glow that illuminated the metal roof; no sign of your monster there. As if hearing your thoughts, you heard a raspy chuckle from behind you. Snapping around quickly, you frowned and saw nothing but the fire. "Cell this can't be that entertaining..." You said with a lopsided grin as you stepped towards a tree to your right. Touching the bark you looked up; finding it empty you felt a cold wind against the back of your neck. Your heart pounded harder in your chest as you couldn't help but grow nervous. As friendly as the two of you acted, there was always the unspoken threat of being close to him. You were so insignificant to his grand destiny and though you accepted that he will most likely be your cause of death, you were not ready to die.  
  
Noticing some leaves falling from a tree across from where you stood you headed towards it. A smirk was on your lips as you couldn't stop the thought from crossing your mind, " _Flirting with the devil is becoming my favorite hobby._ " Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you brushed some hair from your eyes and glanced up into the branches of the tree. To your disappointment it was empty. Pouting lightly you crossed your arms, your nerves relaxing as you just started to feel annoyed with Cell. "I could be sleeping right now! But noooo, you're feeling playful." You said loudly, glaring up at the night sky. Just as you were about to call him a jerk, you heard his coarse voice hum in your ear before the back of your head was grabbed and your face was shoved against the tree. The hum became a full blown laugh as Cell pressed your cheek harder against the rough bark; grunting in pain you pressed your hands against the tree trying to push away from it. You knew he was stronger than you but you couldn't help trying.  
  
"Don't be that way, it's just wood." He chuckled at his own joke as he pressed down on your skull, forcing you to bend with your face against the tree. You dug your nails into the bark as you clenched your teeth, feeling his free hand glide down your back while his tail wrapped around your leg. "This is really uncomfortable you jerk!" You snapped as you tried to push up from the tree, growling when you felt Cell apply more force to keep you from moving. The sharps nails on his hand tore at the fabric on your back as he trailed his fingers down your spine. The hair on the back of your neck stood on end at the sensation while he hummed in amusement. "You know I can try to be gentle..." He murmured, letting the grip on your head loosen a tad while his roaming hand lightly scratched at the skin of your lower back. You shuddered, holding onto the tree as a means to ground yourself to the thoughts overflowing your mind.  
  
"C-Cell you can't seriously want to do this!" You stuttered out as you found your voice. You attempted to turn your head to look at him but the hand that was on your head shoved you back against the tree. "You're right," Your heart raced as you felt him lean over your back, his shadow engulfing you as you felt his breath by your ear. "I don't want to be gentle."  
  
Your eyes widened as his free hand left your back and held your pussy through your pants. You yelped in alarm, trying to move away from his hand but to no avail he kept your head pressed against the tree trunk. "Cell, please!" You hissed in discomfort as your face was scratched by the surface of the bark. He ignored you and instead opted to rub at you through your clothes, entertained by the way whined at him. To his pleasure you weren't whining for him to stop, no your hips followed his clawed fingers seeking more friction. You were whining because you were angry at being shoved against the tree.  
  
"If you're going to fuck me at least don't break my neck!" You complained as he laughed in response. The hand on your head let go and went to grab your neck instead. Swiftly he pulled you up and pressed you to the tree, his knee now between your legs. With one hand you held onto the hand that was almost choking you while your other held his thigh for support. Now facing him, you felt breathless as you marveled at how the moonlight shined down on him. His carapace seemed to shine while the orange light of the campfire complimented his bright eyes. Those same eyes that stared down at you and made your body flush with warmth.  
  
  
"You're a kinky thing you know that?" He teased as he pressed his knee against your entrance and watched your reaction as he rubbed against you. You took a shallow breath as you kept eye contact with him, moving your hips to get more pressure on your pussy. "You're one to talk." The hand on your throat lightened its grip to allow you more comfort which you were grateful for as Cell used his other hand to rip open your shirt. You couldn't help the small smile as you watched him; he was staring at your chest with his head tilted to the side, almost cutely. After everything he's told you, you're definitely his first partner. It was almost sweet how he slowly groped at your soft lumps through your bra. His large hand easily cupping them before he hummed in thought. His hand left your throat and quickly tore off your bra, with the fabric gone your breasts hung in the cold air on display for him. You didn't attempt to hide them from him, instead just moaning quietly as his hands enveloped both your breasts. Cell didn't quite know what to do beyond hold them you noticed, so you placed your hands over his and guided them to play you.  
  
"I shouldn't be so into you." You muttered as you grind your pussy against his knee while you continued to lead his hands to play with your nipples. His body and hands were so warm compared to the night air, the feeling of getting intimate with such a monster made each touch even more electrifying. Cell seemed to be enjoying himself as he observed the way your face would change at different touches. When his nail would scratch at the soft skin of your breast or he would pinch a nipple between his large fingers, you would release the most satisfied moans. His eyes narrowed as he felt you rub yourself harder on his knee. Deciding he'd let you have enough fun, he pulled away from you and looked down at you with a smirk on his lipless mouth. The way you whined softly and gazed up at him with lidded eyes stroked his ego wonderfully.  
  
"Take them off." He ordered, gesturing to your pants. With flushed cheeks you nodded and quickly slipped them off, tossing them to the side. Standing before the object of your fascination and lust stark naked, you nervously met his intense gaze. Just as you were about to speak, he spoke first. "Wanna see something cool?" Cell asked confidently, his voice husky and his tongue poking out for a moment.  
  
"Yes?" You answered in confusion seeing his eyes light up with a mischievous glint. And then as your gaze traveled south you saw what he was so proud of. " _Oh that's a penis._ " You thought as you stared at the light green and rather soft looking phallus that was sticking out from a slit on his crotch. It shimmered in the moonlight, slick with natural lubricant from his body and you felt yourself grow more hot the longer you stared at it. Pleased by your reaction, Cell stroked his cock lightly, bringing his fingers up and along the sensitive flesh. You couldn't tear your eyes from the sight, watching how it moved with his touch; how wet it was and how the head was pointed almost like an arrow. Your pussy felt moist and your mouth felt dry as you finally brought your gaze to meet Cell's cat-like irises.  
  
He hummed with that raspy voice of his, stepping forward he stopped stroking his long cock and placed his hands on your hips. You ignored the feeling of his nails digging into your skin as you were lifted easily and had your back pressed against the tree. Immediately you wrapped your legs around his smooth body, your skin sticking to him from your sweat. Taking shallow breaths, you closed your eyes as the tip of his cock slid along the lips of your entrance. " _Oh god it moves on its own!_ " You cried internally as you tightened your legs around him, urging him to enter you.  
  
"Now now, what do we say when we want something?" Cell chuckled as your hands held tightly to his shoulders while you glared at him. "Come on!" You groaned, trying to move your pussy onto his cock. Though you were kept still by the hands on your hips. The tip did start to press against your clit, teasing you while Cell laughed at your situation. "That's what I'm trying to do. Say the magic word..." The tip slid from your sensitive clit and slowly moved past your lower lips; hot and so wet with his precum you couldn't help but gasp. "And we'll be..." More of his length entered you tortuously slow, it was smooth but his girth began to stretch your walls while it teasingly writhed inside you forcing you to moan. "In a world..." Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned your head back against the tree, his coarse voice adding to the warmth you felt as your toes curled. "Of pure _perfection._ " Cell practically purred as his entire length was now buried inside you.  
  
Your thighs clenched as you felt him moving inside you. Lust overpowering your pride, you gave him a lopsided smile through half-lidded eyes. "Please fuck me Cell." You groaned out as you felt him begin to thrust into you. "With pleasure, honeybee." Was all he said before bringing his hips into yours, his cock stirring your insides with each thrust. You were so wet, you could hear the sound of his length moving in and out of you. Your nails dug into his shoulders but he could hardly feel it, lost in the sensations of your pussy around him. His rhythm was sloppy but he was paying attention to your reactions, adjusting and taking note of what seemed to make you lose your mind.  
  
You really lost yourself when he lifted your left leg onto his shoulder and fucked you deeper than before. Your mewls and moans for more encouraged him but he couldn't get enough of you crying out his name. The way he would pull out all the way before shoving his length back into you, your juices mixed with his sticking to your thighs and his, it drove you crazy. "C-Cell!" You cried, his cock hitting a spot inside you that made your toes curl and legs tighten on him. He chuckled lowly and continued to fuck you at a faster pace now, being sure to hit that spot that had you drooling and throwing your head back. You weren't even moving your hips anymore, his hands held you and moved you to meet his thrust. Closing your eyes you felt a a pool of pleasure build in you while your hands moved from his shoulders to his neck.  
  
"Eyes on me." Cell growled thrusting harder into you as you snapped your eyes open to stare weakly at him. He continued to increase his speed and thrust deeply into you, his hips bucking into yours as your pussy began to tightly clench around him. "Who is my favorite human?" He asked while keeping his rhythm steady, predatory gaze on your misty eyes.  
  
"M-Me..." You nearly whispered as the coil in your lower belly tightened, the pleasure you were feeling increasing. Cell released a rough breath, his cock being squeezed by your walls. "Cell I'm c-cumming!" You whined as you felt him groan in response to your spasming pussy. You fell forward, arms wrapped around his neck as he came after several more thrusts. You moaned loudly and without shame into the night, feeling the hot liquid fill you and drip out as he slid his twitching cock out of you. You were thankful he continued to hold you while you tried to catch your breath, your legs were weak and you couldn’t stand.  
  
Cell's length withdrew back into the slit on his crotch, though his hips were covered in your juices. Holding you in his arms, he felt your ragged breathing and twitching thighs. Feeling generous, he carried you back to your sleeping bag and set you on it much more gently than you had expected. You thanked him though he said nothing as you sat there with your juices sticking to your skin. The fire was going low and you felt exhausted and sticky. Though you had to admit, you also felt quite content.  
  
"Hey Cell, I still think you're a jerk."


	7. Africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I got caught up with some life stuff but I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I've received! It really encouraged me to come back and I'm glad to have an update ready for you guys <3

 

Once Cell had set you down he took off towards the river, most likely to clean himself off. Glaring at where he once had stood, you shakily rose and entered the camper. Using wet wipes you cleaned yourself as best you could before putting on an over-sized shirt and clean bottoms to sleep in. As soon as you hit the sleeping bag you passed out, mentally and physically exhausted. To say you felt like shit the next morning would be an understatement. The fire had gone out leaving you cold until the sun had risen; its harsh light stung your eyes and forced you awake. A scowl on your lips, you raised a hand to cover your eyes while you slowly pulled yourself from your drowsy state. Groaning in displeasure, you sat up and looked around your quiet campsite.

Birds were chirping in the morning light, several squirrels were at the trunk of a nearby tree. Judging by how many simple creatures were around Cell must have been gone for a while now. Standing carefully, you cringed at the soreness you felt in your thighs. Vivid memories of your actions with Cell flashed across your mind as you blushed crimson. " _I actually had sex with him! Hm, I should document the details of his genitalia..._ " You pondered with a perverse grin before quickly coughing and regaining your composure. Of course you should document those details, any information on him is valuable to you.

Swiftly you opened your journal and wrote a simple entry, planning to add more to it when you didn't feel so heavy and tired. Yawning, you dropped your journal into your backpack and thought for a moment. Cell was most likely attacking one of the remaining villages. At the rate he's going, the two of you would be moving on soon. Running a hand through your oily hair you grimaced, feeling the need to bathe you sighed and began to roll up your sleeping bag. The chatter of wildlife in the morning helped you to wake up while you tidied up. Once your items were tucked into the camper, you turned it back into its capsule. Putting your vehicle back into its capsule as well, you laced up your shoes and grabbed your backpack with clothes and a towel in it. Dropping the capsules into your bag, you began to walk down the trail and towards the large river in the area. Couldn't leave those out for a hiker to find.

Your walk stretched your muscles and you didn't mind the sweat gathering on your brow since you'd be washing yourself soon. With each step your shoes crunched the dirt on the ground. The sunlight broke between the leaves of the trees; it seemed the world was at peace when Cell wasn't around. The more you walked the louder the murmur of the river grew until you reached it at the bottom of a hill. Emerging from the thick trees and bushes, you gave a small smile at the comfortable shore of the river.

The trail had led downstream where the water flowed at a calmer pace and there were several large boulders that would be nice to sit on while you bathed. Dropping your bags against the closest rock, you began to undress and set your clothes and towel on top of it. Once undressed you raised your arms and stretched, releasing a content sigh as your bones popped and loosened under the warm sun. At the edge of the water you slowly dipped your toes into the cool water and smiled softly at the refreshing feeling. The river wasn't too deep, towards the center was its deepest at four feet, so you casually stepped further in. Cupping your hands together you splashed some of the water into your face, trying to wipe the eye boogers away before cringing at the pain you felt on your skin. Lightly touching the skin on your cheek and nose you could feel the warm spot of the scratches from where Cell had you pressed against the tree. "Ugh that asshole..." You muttered as you carefully splashed more water onto your face and gently washed your skin.

As you cleansed yourself in the water, your thoughts drifted to Cell and how your relationship with him had evolved from what you had initially anticipated. The sexual intercourse was enjoyable, though rough, but you couldn't possibly say no even if you had wanted to! This was all for science, if you allowed yourself to get too involved with the subject it would be your downfall! Sacrificing your fellow man to his hunger wasn't anything that concerned you, but he had enemies, powerful enemies. You had to make sure you were never found connected to his genocide or you would never be able to put your research to use. If you got too attached or sentimental, it could make you sloppy. It could cost your life.

"This is for science." You whispered as you laid on your back and floated on the water, closing your eyes as the sunlight irritated them. You hummed a light tune as you tried to relax yourself. Until a large shadow eclipsed the sun making you open your eyes to see what had taken the light away.

"Hello honeybee..." Cell greeted with a smug expression on his face as he hovered over you. Startled you sunk into the water and splashed loudly as you panicked and fell onto your butt in the water. The rocks at the bottom dug into your bottom uncomfortably but you ignored the feeling as you glared at Cell and repressed the urge to pout at him. "I need to put a bell on you!" You snapped at him as you brought your hands up to cover your breasts from his predatory gaze. He chuckled at your embarrassment as he moved to the shore and crossed his arms. "I don't get why you're embarrassed, you were naked and wetter than this river last night."

Your eyes widened in shock as your cheeks burned red before you narrowed your eyes at him and quickly stood from the water. "Okay I refuse to believe you were engineered to be this much of a perverted jerk." You growled as you stomped onto dry land to dry off and dress yourself. As you moved past his amused gaze, your wet feet slid in the grass causing you to fall over and land painfully on your knees. "God dammit!" You cursed as you sat on the grass and frowned at your aching legs; the skin scraped on your left knee. Though you heard a raspy laugh from Cell at your misfortune, you chose to ignore him as you softly touched the sore skin. It was not your day.

Although it _was_ a nice surprise when one of your button up shirts was dropped on top of your head. Looking up in confusion, you saw Cell by the boulder where your stuff was left, looking away from you. You scoffed quietly but let a small smile fall to your lips as you put on the shirt even though you were still wet. You didn't want to seem ungrateful to his little act. Though you were still miffed that he let you fall and interrupted your bath...

"You could have handed me my towel." You said as you gave him a lopsided smirk though it fell from your face as he swiftly threw your towel at you with enough force to knock you on to your back. "Don't be fucking rude!" His raspy voice exclaimed as you slowly sat up and groaned. Meekly you used the towel to dry your hair and skin quickly while you stood from the ground. Wiping off the grass and dirt from your lower body, you looked at Cell who's tail was lax on the ground while he seemed to be looking at something near a bush. Before you could question him his fist was shoved in front of your face, causing you to flinch thinking he was about to punch you. Grasped in his fist were several thistles. _Was he giving you flowers?_

Shyly, you glanced past his outstretched hand and noticed he was staring in the other direction. Nervous about offending him, you reached up and brushed your smaller hand along his large green fingers. The wild flowers fell into your hand and he swiftly crossed his arms and turned his back to you. Resisting the giggle that threatened to leave you, you said a soft "thank you" and put the small flowers on your ear in your hair.

The awkward atmosphere of the moment was cut by your cough as you pulled on underwear and got dressed. "S-so what is left of the villages? Do you think you're ready?" You asked him as you buttoned your shorts. Cell's tail lifted off the ground and waved back and forth as he turned to face you once again. His pink eyes stared at you before his lip-less mouth turned up in a malicious smile. "I'm more than ready. Now we just need those androids."

 


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we see Imperfect Cell...

  Having free time with Cell was interesting to say the least. Sure the two of you were lowkey searching for the androids, but without any real trail for them Cell felt it was appropriate to release his frustrations on you. Like right now for example, well into the night and Cell had you on your knees in an alley sucking him off. His clawed hand in your hair as he guided your movements and controlled your rhythm. Though at first you protested doing this, he was able to _persuade_ you with a predatory stare and shoving you to your knees. Rolling your eyes, you blushed as his phallus emerged from its slit. Slick with his natural lubricant, you tentatively stroked it with one hand while your other held his thigh for balance.  
  
  His hand gripped your hair almost painfully as he encouraged you to take his length into your mouth. The taste was strange; bitter and salty but somehow delicious. Even the smell was drawing you in, making you much more bold as you licked and sucked at his cock. Cell seemed to notice your change in demeanor, releasing a raspy chuckle as he loosened his grip on your hair. "It's cute when you get into it, pet." The red of your blush deepened at his comment but you tightened your lips on the smooth skin of his dick earning a pleased sigh from him. Cell's hand lightly pet your hair; his nails scratching your scalp while his cock moved against your tongue sliding deeper into your mouth.  
  
  As a lustful haze enveloped your mind, you tried to commit to memory the taste of his precum and the effect of its smell. It seemed to drive you to an aroused state to assist with reproduction. You assumed that being so close and literally having the fluid in your mouth was giving you a more intense reaction than the subtle one it should typically have. You had to record this detail into your journal!  
  
  " _But later... right now I just want more of him..._ " you thought to yourself, swallowing more of his warm cock into your throat. Your eyes shutting as you savored the taste of him, eagerly lapping up the precum he produced. A breathy groan was your reward for your behavior, his hips bucking forward and forcing himself deep enough that your lips kissed his base. Though you slightly gagged at the intrusion, you were able to calm yourself enough to not force him out. Not that you could, his hips were thrusting himself into your warm and inviting orifice. You moaned around him, rubbing your thighs together as you grew wetter from arousal as he face fucked you. The imperfect monster grinned down at you through illuminated pink eyes. He stopped moving his hips and practically purred as you continued to bob your head along his member. One of your hands falling between your legs to rub yourself through your pants before his tail shoved your hand aside and slid between your thighs. Your eyes opened in pleasure as you mewled around him; saliva spilling from the edge of your lips as his tail grinded against your pussy, giving you delightful friction.  
  
  Cell watched with great satisfaction as you dry humped his tail while your hands held his hips for balance. His cock twitched as it grew closer to release, his hands held your head in a firm hold as you continued to moan and greedily suck him. "I can't wait to read how you put this in your notes..." He teased with a husky voice, his member twitching and moving even more inside your mouth before he bucked hard into you.  
  
  The tip of his green phallus was in your throat; it released his semen, forcing you to desperately swallow. The discomfort of the sudden ejaculation caused tears to form in your eyes as you gulped down his cum while you reached a smaller climax as well from grinding against his tail between your legs. His cock languidly slipped itself out of your mouth, but before it could retreat back to his body you gently grabbed it and stroked it tenderly with your fingers.  
  
  Placing soft kisses along the sticky shaft and tip, you nuzzled it softly against your wet lips. Cell let a content sigh leave him as he threaded his hand in your hair and let his clawed thumb scratch your cheek. Satisfied with your cock worship, Cell withdrew his cock back but continued to play with your hair. Your mind clearing up from the sexual fog, you leaned into his large hand with a tired smirk and half lidded eyes.  
  
  "So can I crash now? Overloading on your pheromones really left me in a daze." His reply was a coarse laugh as he lifted you into his arms and flew you to a motel.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  Looking back on those moments, it really wasn't such a bad arrangement. You'd be lying if you said the awkward and perverted bugman wasn't growing on you. But it seemed the comfortable situation you were in was over. Cell burst through the wall of the room you were hiding out in while he stalked the small town, a manic look in his eyes.  
  
  "We're going **now**." His voice was rough and firm. Intimidated by his sudden demeanor, you didn't question him. Thankfully you already had your backpack ready to go and grabbed it before running up to him. "The androids?" You asked, finally finding the courage and your voice to do so. Nodding he picked you up and you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck. As soon as you were holding him, he leapt out the hole in the wall and spread his wings. He took to the air, flying off at great speeds towards where the androids must be. Though you had your hair tied back it still flailed in the strong winds. As he flew in silence, you could feel the pressure radiating off of him, it was almost scary. A wave of anxiety began to flow through you as you thought about what an encounter with the androids could bring. Yes he has devoured a large quantity of humans, but was it enough? And could he take on the both of them? What if Goku and his group were there to challenge him as well? Too many variables and it was all happening so fast you couldn't ask Cell any questions. Hell, you couldn't even believe he was bringing you. You couldn't even believe you were still alive.  
  
  But you were grateful.  
  
  As Cell flew, you noticed you were heading towards the coast and a series of islands were in the distance. The closer the two of you got, the more you realized there were explosions and bright beams of energy coming from one of the islands. Of the powers, one of them felt familiar to you. " _Cell had stated he couldn't find the androids energy... but this feels like Piccolo's ki. Just like in Gingertown! Of course, he must be fighting the androids, that's how Cell found them!_ " You concluded as Cell composed himself, slowing down and concealing his energy before landing on the island but away from the battle.  
  
  As he set you down, you felt your heart ache as he allowed you to hold his arm while your legs steadied themselves on the ground. " _This is it, he's going into battle."_ Not yet letting go of his arm you gazed up at him while he looked down at you with an unreadable expression. "I'll be watching from a boat far enough away that I'm not suspicious but close enough I can observe you battle. I'm giving you all the moral support I can." You said, finally releasing his arm and thankful you didn't stutter. Hopefully you sounded confident.  
  
  Your heart pounded in your ear as Cell chuckled, a sound you never tired of. "Glad you're still my number 1 fan. Don't get caught." He mused, ruffling your hair as he's always done to you. Though this time his clawed hand lingered longer than it usually did. Or perhaps your nerves imagined that.  
  
  After all he was a monster.  
  
  And as he walked towards the battlefield you had to remind your fluttering heart...  
  
_**"  This was for science..."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this fanfic is finished I want to write for Beerus :3 But I have two ideas; one is more light hearted like a romcom while the other is much darker. If you're interested in either let me know! Hope you guys liked Imperfect Cell cus now we're moving forward!


	9. La Isla Bonita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the main event.

  Powerless. Useless. You were nothing among these men. You were a fair distance from the island where they were fighting. Watching through your binoculars, the modest boat from a capsule you stole rocked against the stirring water. Everything was happening too fast, you had given up trying to write anything down as you watched the action. Cell had already defeated Piccolo and was now battling the stranger with orange hair.   
  
  You were proud that he was able to take on the green man with little problem. Clearly toying with the man as payback for their last encounter. The sight of him having the upper-hand eased your nerves slightly and once he finished off Piccolo he was able to quickly bring down Android 17. Unfortunately, Cell's bad habit of talking too much made him waste time in absorbing the male and now the tall stranger and Cell were trading blows. Your grip on the binoculars tightened as you noticed Cell's tail was unable to do damage when he stabbed the man. It seemed there was another android amongst them.   
  
  You gasped and leaned against the edge of the boat as the android gained the advantage and flung Cell. Chewing your lip, you watched in horror as the fighter grabbed Cell's tail and ripped it off. You swallowed the bile that rose in your throat as you swore you could almost hear Cell cry out. " _He's fucked! He's so fucking fucked!_ " You shouted in your head as your hands trembled. You couldn't even help him, you could do nothing but watch.   
  
  Seeing his severed tail wiggling on the ground, you were able to tear your eyes from it when Cell stood up. To your surprise, a new tail grew from the injury and he began fighting with the android again. Even though you were on Cell's side, you couldn't help yourself at being impressed with the rocket punch he struck Cell with. "So cool..." You murmured, praying Cell would never know. If he even survived of course. He was beaten into a pit and your heart throbbed painfully in your chest as you watched the hero prepare a blast attack to finish off your monster. And after an agonizing second, a great flash of light showed that Cell had lost.   
  
  "N-no...no no no!" You whispered to yourself, holding back the pain and cry of anguish you wanted to release. You squeezed the binoculars in your hands and shut your eyes for a moment before looking back at the pit that had become his grave. "He can regenerate... there is still a chance... I know there is..." You reasoned with a shaky voice as you stared at the pit. The two male androids were near it while the blonde stayed a safe distance away. 17 seemed to have lowered his guard as he walked towards the edge talking to his group; then your heart leaped into your throat.   
  
  Cell ambushed Android 17, taking him into his tail and quickly devouring him. You were speechless, only watching with morbid fascination and joy as Cell's body began to spark with power and grow. He transformed before your eyes, becoming a bulkier and much more humanoid body. His wings were gone, his tail longer and resting on the ground while closer inspection of his face revealed bright blue eyes and strange lips. Though you were happy Cell had evolved, you were disappointed you wouldn't be able to properly look over his new form. Oddly enough, you almost found his strange masculine form almost cute.   
  
  Looking away for a moment to compose yourself, you returned your gaze to find Cell easily overpowering the tall android and knocking him back with little effort. You sighed in aggravation though as you watched Cell once again waste an opening to attack by talking. "His ego will be the death of him." You muttered as you brushed beads of sweat from your brow. Suddenly, you felt a great power coming towards you. Swiftly you ducked against the seat of the boat as someone flew past, making the waves hit your boat and knock you off balance. Thankfully it appeared Cell was their priority and they completely rushed past you.   
  
  To your annoyance, the force of the waves continued to rock your boat and keep you on the floor. Your stomach grew irritated as you began to feel nauseous. Clenching your jaw, you tried to steady yourself and get over your sea sickness. Adding to your stress, you could hear the loud shout of "Ki Ko Ho" and the sound of destruction. The light from the energy flashed with each attack and you had no idea what was going on since you were still on the floor. At last the ocean calmed and you were able to pull yourself up. Picking up your binoculars, you searched desperately for Cell and let a breath of relief escape when you saw him. He was hovering and looked to be shouting. Cell appeared rather distressed before he disappeared and suddenly the view of your binoculars was blocked by something green.   
  
  "ACK!" You yelped and fell back on your bottom, dropping the binoculars and staring up at the new face of your monster. It was strange to see expressions on him but not unwelcome. He regarded you with a smirk on his lips, apparently pleased from startling you. "H-how ya doing buddy?" You asked nervously, attempting to sound casual but failing miserably. " _Buddy_?!" You cried in your brain before gasping quietly when a large green hand was extended down to you.   
  
  "Come now, we don't have time to waste... buddy." A deep voice chuckled, the beat of your heart quickening as you shyly reached up and accepted his hand. Expecting his usual roughness and for him to yank you to your feet, you were caught off guard again by the slow pull as he genuinely helped you to stand. You were silent as you stood, desperately trying to keep your legs from melting at your nerves; your expressions seemed to be an open book for Cell as he smiled and laughed again. Amusement clear in his blue eyes.   
  
  "Your eyes..." You murmured as you reached up and softly touched his new face. He still seemed entertained by your attention, but he raised his own hand and removed yours from his face before you could touch his lips. "Now now, I need you to pull it together. As fantastic as I am, this is merely my Semi-Perfect form. We must find Android 18 so I may achieve perfection. She can't have gone far since she's carrying the injured 16 with her. She must be on one of these islands. If you find any sign of her, call me." Cell explained as he placed his heavy on your head, but rather than ruffle your hair he stroked it before chuckling. "You're even more starstruck than I expected, how cute." He mused as you blushed in embarrassment.   
  
  Blinking quickly, you straightened your posture and narrowed your eyes; trying a little too hard to appear composed. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if I find her. Then I can document your details in peace once you're perfect." You exclaimed with a confident smile. He nodded his head, his girthier tail moving back and forth like a cat's . "That's my girl." Was all he said before he flew off in search of the android.   
  
  "Holy shit, why am I such a loser?!" You cried out as your legs gave out beneath you and you fell to the floor. You were taken aback by Cell's new form, acting almost like school girl with a crush! How mortifying! If he weren't in a hurry he probably would have teased you more. Calming your racing heart, you lightly smacked your cheeks bringing your focus back to the task at hand. So what if it seemed he was more polite to you now? Dare you even call him _gentle_? Although you missed his magenta eyes, you had to admit the new expressions of his face gave him some rather endearing charm. Oh god you're crushing on his new form.   
  
  "Oh god I'm crushing hard!" You whined as you resisted the urge to pull your hair. Sure Imperfect Cell had a charm that had grown on you; his inept social skills being both a pain and fun quirk. But Semi-Perfect? He was masculine, his voice was less like a creeper and more welcoming, and you adored his expressions! Sure his lips were odd, but it still gave him a more approachable face... at least to you.   
  
  " I have a horrible taste in men."


	10. Ballroom Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my freaky darlings! I'm back from the dead haha! So I'm very sorry to have taken so long to update this story; I had gotten into quite a few new animes and games so those stole my attention. Don't even get me started on college. But I am very determined to finish this fanfic so stay tuned! I would also like to thank all the wonderful readers that leave comments and kudos on here because it really gave me the drive to come back <3

  It had been about an hour and a half since you had seen Cell’s new form. After he had left your flustered self, you had taken to sailing around the shores of the modest archipelago in search of Android 18. Using your binoculars, you kept a careful watch of the tree lines and beaches for any sign of a stir on land. You were hesitant to get on land and look around since you had no means to protect yourself should you be attacked. Releasing a bored sigh, you leaned against the steering wheel of your boat and lightly stretched. Your bones gave a satisfying pop as your body relaxed.

 

  “Man this is such a drag…” you muttered as the boat rocked with the ocean’s waves. Heading to the cooler you had nearby, you grabbed a soda and decided to take a breather. Taking a seat on top of the cooler, you crossed your legs and thought about how Cell could transform after he absorbs Android 18. Perhaps he will grow even larger and develop even more mass. Compared to his Imperfect form, this Semi-Perfect form was much beefier. You chuckled at the idea of describing him as beefy. Along with more strength it appeared he was more intelligent now too with how easily he was able to communicate. So much to document, so little time you had to spend with him in this form!

 

  You took a sip of soda and pouted at the fact you may not have a chance to intimately explore Cell’s current body. Its not that you were lecherous, but how could you not be curious as to how his genitals might have changed or how he might treat you during sex. You blushed just thinking about what the girth of his phallus might be now that he was so much larger. Also the fact that Imperfect Cell was an exciting lover but extremely rough and animalistic begs the question of how this new Cell would handle you. After how he had kindly helped you to your feet and affectionately pet your head, you were sure he would give you more pleasurable caresses.

 

  “Oh god why am I thinking about this so hard?! I gotta focus, Beefy Bugman needs to find that girl. We’re so close now to end game!” You ranted to yourself, shaking your head furiously to rid yourself of such distracting thoughts. “Ugh he’s such a bad influence on me, I never act this stupid.” You groan as you stand back to your tired feet. Drinking more from the can, you squint yours eyes in confusion as you hear loud yelling in the distance.

 

  “ **Five**!” Oh, that almost sounds like Cell’s new voice.

 

  “ **Four**!” Hm? Numbers? Why is he counting down?

 

  “ **Three**!” A cold chill ran up your spine as your gut clenched. It was a similar feeling of dread as to what you felt back in Gingertown before it was destroyed.

 

  “ **Two**!” You grimaced as you threw your drink to the floor and desperately searched the skies for where Cell might be. He was counting down as a threat. He was building up to something dangerous and you fucking prayed he would care enough for you not to be caught up in it.

 

  You didn’t hear him say “one” but you heard, no, felt the attack he let loose on one of the nearby islands. The light of its devastating burst was bright and the waves it created on the water shook your boat horribly. Falling to your knees from the force of it you cried out in pain. The ocean was still a mess as the water rocked the boat furiously, tossing you around the floor and disorienting you. Your stomach churned grossly, you desperately reached for anything that could keep your body from being thrown around.

 

  Blast after blast, Cell destroyed the islands. You cursed his name constantly as you were treated like a ragdoll by the merciless sea. It raged against you and you were waiting for it to simply swallow you whole. Your head was throbbing from a hard hit to the floor as you hugged the side railing of the boat for some form of relief from the sea’s wrath. “I-I’ll kill him…” you whimpered as you felt the waters around you begin to calm their assault on your vessel. With no sound of another attack from Cell, you presumed he had finished his rampage.

 

  With what strength you still had, you meekly raised your head to peer over the railing and look around at what was left after his onslaught. Of the archipelago, only one island now remained. You scowled at the idiotic and brash actions of your monster. How could he be so stupid and make such a gamble? He had no guarantee that the android would be on that island and not on one of the ones he obliterated. In one foul swoop he could have just ruined his chance for perfection and made all this effort worthless.

 

  Though you fumed internally, you had no energy left in you to keep holding the rail. Letting go of the railing, you let your bruised and battered body slide to the deck. You slowly laid down on the hard floor, wanting nothing more but to close your eyes and the sick feeling in your gut to vanish along with the pain of your body. Weakly you brought an arm up to cover your eyes from the cruel sun above you. Reluctantly you dragged yourself under the shade provided by the roof of the boat. You were definitely taking a break now; he has his one island, he can search it himself. The asshole.

 

  As you closed your eyes, you could have sworn you heard more yelling coming from the remaining island. It was no use trying to bring yourself awake though as blackness overtook you and you passed out, lulled to peace by the sea that abused you just moments ago.

 

  Unbeknownst to you, Cell was now in a battle against a powered up Vegeta. Unfortunately for Cell, he had greatly underestimated the potential of the Saiyan prince and goaded him into an aggressive rage. It infuriated the Semi-Perfect creature as he tried in vain to land a hit on Vegeta. The cocky insults the shorter man threw added even more salt to his wounds. With Vegeta mocking him after every strike, Cell felt an awful feeling in the back of his mind. That perhaps he had really backed himself into a corner. Vegeta had hardly broken a sweat as he continued to deal blow after blow.

 

  Even when Cell thought he had an opening on Vegeta, the proud man easily countered him. Cell breathed heavily as he lost control of himself. Unable to contain his frustration he threw a rather pathetic tantrum as Vegeta took a moment to stop their fight and crush his confidence even more. But as Vegeta delivered a swift kick to Cell’s face, throwing him into the dirt, Cell came up with a brilliant idea while the man gloated.

 

  “If only you had shown up just a minute later. I would have had 18 and then nobody could have stopped me.” Cell declared as he regained his composure, watching the Saiyan carefully.

 

  “Oh really?” Cell felt his heart pound as he knew the man had taken the bait. He knew he had to sell it to get this plan to work.

 

  “ _Vegeta, I would have destroyed you without a second thought._ ” Cell growled with a confident glare. As Vegeta smirked and answered, “go on” Cell knew he had the prince in his hands. He was going to reach perfection, all thanks to the arrogance of one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rea-chan wake up in time to see the birth of Perfect Cell?? Find out next time on Rhinestone Eyes ;3c


	11. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like the ending of this chapter :3c Let me know what you think!

  You could only see darkness. You felt as if you were drifting in empty space; your body numb but heavy. You could hear your steady heartbeat around you as you began to feel your body fall. As you fell, a brilliant green light shined through your dark void. Your heart rate increased as the light grew brighter, overtaking the darkness until you realized you were laying on a flat surface. Though it was difficult, you were able to slowly open your eyes. Your vision was blurry, not that it mattered as that great green light was all you could see. The sky itself was blackened by the power of that shine. Your heart pounded as you felt chills go up your spine. This was the release of pure power. The energy you felt was overpowering and you resisted the instinct to flee as you recognized the sensation of this energy.

 

  This was Cell’s power. He must have found the girl.

 

  You chuckled darkly to yourself as you continued to lay on the deck of your rocking vessel. Lightning cracked in the dark sky, as if the world was protesting Cell’s unnatural might. Your monster was transforming and you could hardly lift a finger, let alone pick yourself up to try and see. You took a deep breath, just expanding your lungs caused your sore body to burn a little. You couldn’t let yourself be so weak as to miss the moment he would become his Perfect Form. Through the protest of your tired muscles, you forced yourself to sit up. Breathing heavily, you gripped the railing with one hand while the other pushed off the ground. Through great effort and strain you were able to support yourself on the edge to peek towards the island.

 

  “Shit…” you snapped as the energy began to dissipate and the sky returned to its usual blue. You couldn’t see anything from this distance. The boat you were on had been pushed even further from the remaining island, you noticed with a grimace. If you were lucky your binoculars would be nearby, but with the thrashing the ocean gave you they were probably broken or tossed somewhere you’d really have to look for. You growled quietly as you scowled and concentrated on your ambition. Your drive got you this far and a concussion was not going to stop you.

 

  As you hobbled on unsteady legs to look for your tool, your irritation grew as you could hear the screams of warriors coming from the island and the explosions of their attacks. Was Cell still able to overpower them or was this new form not worth the effort? You scoffed at the idea. That great release of ki earlier was a clear indication that he had surpassed his previous limits. Even without him exerting his energy you could _feel_ it from the water. Perhaps it was because you spent so much time around him you could recognize the pressure of his power. Or maybe there was just so much more power to him, anyone could feel the predator among them now.   

 

  You were torn from your thoughts by a pause from the battlefield. The silence was unusual and made you tense. You glanced anxiously at the land mass in a vain attempt to see what could possibly be going on. Though it was hard to see, there was a small speck of a man in the air and you could hear the screams echoing from him. It was definitely not Cell, so it must have been one of his opponents. Your heart thudded against your ribs as you could recognize that this man must be charging a powerful attack. The land beneath him crumbled by his sheer power and you cringed at the idea of being tossed around by the sea again.

 

  After what felt like an eternity the warrior let loose his attack. A devastating beam of yellow light tore the island and ocean with monstrous speed and power. You clutched the wall of your boat with a death grip as you were shaken. A sickening feeling began to take over you as you wondered if Cell was okay after such an attack. Surely an attack like that would hurt him if it hit! Would his regeneration be enough from such a blow?!

 

  The distance you had from the island was your saving grace from the waves as they weakly hit your boat. You quickened your pace around the deck to find your binoculars; thank the gods you finally found them. (Although one lens was cracked.)

 

  You threw yourself to the side of the vehicle and adjusted the zoom of the binoculars to see as close as you could. Your heart was stuttering as you desperately searched for Cell. You immediately regret finding him as you repressed the urge to vomit as your eyes landed on his injured body. His entire right arm and shoulder were gone; you could see the expression of shock and pain on his face. Woah that face of his, that jaw, he had a nose now! “Ugh god this bastard!” You snapped as you held the binoculars tighter. You couldn’t appreciate his glorious new form because he was about to die! A foreign pang of hurt shot through your chest at the thought. Before you could question it, Cell changed his expression to one of smug confidence and you relaxed immediately; he was toying with them.

 

  As if on cue, Cell regrew his missing limb and stretched it casually. You gave a smirk that mirrored his own as you felt relief and excitement grow inside you as you watched him. He was perfect. His carapace was sculpted like a work of art, the softer skin of his body was pale; he was much more humanoid. You hoped he wouldn’t abandon you after this fight because you longed to get closer to this new body and really get a look at it. Oh and to _touch_ that face of his. Right after you slap him of course because a little warning earlier could have saved you a lot of trouble and headaches. Lost in your pleasant musing, you missed how Cell easily defeated Vegeta, shattering the Saiyan prince’s ego.

 

  You were brought back to focus on the action as another contender began yelling as he powered up. You recognized him from the description Cell had given you previously of the boy named Trunks. The time traveler as you recalled. He too went Super Saiyan but he seemed to be more of a threat. Although you weren’t sure as Cell regarded him nonchalantly. A battle began between the two and you knew that Cell was playing with the boy. After seeing how he had faked his pain earlier and how comfortable Cell was mocking them, you knew Cell was stronger than them now. Even when it appeared Trunks had powered up again and was landing hits on Cell, you were suspicious the monster was just faking. And to your credit you were correct.

 

  Cell easily turned the tables on the poor man and you almost felt sympathy for him and his allies. Just as Cell was about to finish Trunks off, you could make out that they were speaking. “Oh lord not this nonsense again. Cell finish him off!” You shouted but you were sure they didn’t hear you. Cell lowered his arm and it looked as if their battle was over with a clear victor. Suddenly Cell launched himself into the sky and took off in a direction away from them and you.

 

  A scowl fell to your face as you dropped your binoculars into the water and sat yourself on the floor. He left you. Cell really did leave you after attaining his Perfect Form. A bitter smirk replaced your frown as you leaned back and looked at the passing clouds. How could you possibly be surprised? You were always just a simple pet to occupy the little free time he granted himself. You were a fool to delude yourself into thinking he ever held respect or even any interest in you beyond entertainment. Releasing a sigh of defeat, you willed away the hurt that crept into your chest. You would never admit to yourself you felt anything beyond fascination for that creature. The depression you felt was caused by disappointment in not being able to further your study of him. Nothing more and nothing else. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky that you had survived this ordeal. You should just head home with what you have and remember the experience.

 

  Sniffling lightly, you continued to make excuses as you were lost in your self-deprecating thoughts. Unaware that a tall body had appeared on your boat and was hovering behind you. Still distracted, you were only made aware of the presence when a large hand was placed on your head. In shock you whipped your head around to look up at the man behind you; the monster with such beautiful magenta eyes who stared at you with an unreadable gaze.

 

  Looking up at him, the light of the sun behind his handsome form, you could only think one thing while your heart raced and your stomach filled with butterflies. _Perfection is godlike._


	12. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as they keep me going!

While Cell was expecting your star-struck reaction to his Perfect Form, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t delighted by just _how_ shocked you were. Your eyes were bright, like a deer caught in the headlights. The skin around your cheeks and nose were red from your rushing blood and you just looked absolutely _precious_. Although it seemed his surprise appearance might have been too much for you as your eyes rolled back before you fell over.

 

  “Oh.” Was all he could say in confusion as he grabbed your fainted body before it hit the floor. With you in his hands, Cell took a closer look and noticed the trail of blood coming from your right temple. It seemed you were more beat up than he had predicted. Thankfully your breathing was steady; it looked like you just needed rest. “What a pity, I was looking forward to telling you about my plans.” Cell chuckled as he lifted you fully into his arms. Glancing back at the island where he had defeated his enemies, Cell smirked haughtily. He clenched his free hand in pride as he could still feel the pleasure of each punch he delivered to those fools. There was so much to do, he needed to move out now.

 

  His sleek wings spread as he prepared to take off but a pained groan from you halted him. You were still knocked out but as your head tucked against his chest Cell remembered something simple. His aggressive smirk softened just a bit, it could easily be missed.

 

  Cell fired a small ki blast into the boat. The vessel sank slowly into the water taking any clue you had been in the area with it as he flew away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  Lethargically your eyes began to open. Still feeling drowsy, you tucked yourself deeper in the covers of the warm bed you slept in. As you brought the blanket over your chin, you nuzzled your head into your pillows. Unfortunately, you felt a dull pain from the pressure which forced you to lift your head and slowly sit up in bed. Your mind was still foggy, only thinking about why not only your head hurt but your body felt very sore too. Lifting a hand to your temple, you felt the fabric of bandages. Looking at your arms now, you realized they were dotted by bruises and small scrapes. Taking a deep breath, you composed yourself, not wanting to panic your injured body. Thinking back carefully, you tried to remember what had happened before you blacked out. Fragmented memories started popping up as you sorted through them to fully wake yourself up: you were on a boat, green, a green light, explosions, magenta eyes…!

 

  Gasping as it all came back to you, you quickly looked around at the empty cabin you were situated in. Cell must have brought you here; he was the last thing you saw after all. Your heart swelled at the fact he had come back to you even after he reached his final form. Even if you were a pet, you were _something_ to him if he took you. _Right_? Plus, who bandaged your wounds and put you into a bed? As much as you wanted to make excuses, you couldn’t help that only Cell made sense as the one. Carefully you tossed the covers off yourself, your only apparel a large T-shirt and your panties. Sucking your teeth in thought, you wondered if Cell was still as perverse as his previous form. Dropping that train of thought, you froze as you realized you couldn’t see any of your bags in the room you were in. The cabin was small, obviously a lonely home, as you walked through the doorway and glanced around the modest living room and dining area. No sign of any of your things. Your heart beat in your ear as dread filled you. Nothing in those bags mattered except your journal. It held everything you learned about Cell and simple entries that made you happy. Some pages were more like the diary entries of a smitten girl, not that you would ever admit such a thing.

 

  Now with a weight of depression on you, you returned to the bedroom with the intent of drifting back to sleep. At least if you were well-rested you’d be able to stay calm as you officially met Cell’s Perfect Form. You’d hate to make an even bigger fool of yourself or give him more grounds to tease you. As you sat on the edge of the bed you let a disheartened sigh leave you at the loss of such a precious memento. Laying your head onto the pillow and pulling the covers over you, you felt a small weight drag on the fabric. Raising your head curiously, you resisted the urge to cry out in joy.

 

  Worn but still together, your journal was on the bed with you. A bright smile lit up your face as you reached for it happily, but stopped as your fingers grazed the cover. It was like a shift in the air, you felt him appear in the doorway. Grabbing the book, you turned your attention to the tall creature leaning against the frame.

 

  “Is it safe to come in? I’d hate for the sheer sight of me to make you faint again.” Your mouth went dry as you heard that painfully delightful voice of his. It was significantly clearer than the voice of his previous forms, and it sent chills up your spine. It was just another advantage he would have over you it seemed. Rebellious towards his charms, you laid yourself against the bed and threw a lopsided smile to him. “You know, I expected more with all your hype of ‘perfection’.” You said as casually as you could. Oh how you wanted to throw the covers off and run up to him like a dog to its master. He was so close now, those bright eyes of his holding you captive. You couldn’t be happier they had returned to their pink hue. You wanted to examine each piece of his carapace: ask him to pose for you to draw him, touch his nose, feel his skin, kiss his lips-

 

  Your distracted expression and red face must have clued him in at your flustered state as his lively laugh brought you out of your head. Cell took patient steps towards you as he looked down at your form smugly. “You know, I really expected you to dote on me more. I thought it would be _impossible_ to get you away from me once you saw me. Fainting earlier was pretty great though, I was flattered.” The more he talked the closer he got to you and the more you felt ensnared on his every word. You bit your lower lip as he smiled wickedly at you, showing his teeth to you not as a threat but as a promise. After all the time you had spent with Imperfect Cell, it was nice to see he wasn’t completely without his old mannerisms. The promise he was giving you with this look was one you knew well. The ball was in your court and you would make sure you scored.

 

  “If you’re done wasting time, get over here. I want you to show me how impressive you are.” Something glinted in his eyes as you issued your challenge. He was pleased with your answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we bone Perfect Cell I promise I'll stop holding out, I'm making it good QwQ


End file.
